The Black Cloaks
by Anneliese271
Summary: The world is coming to an end; The Dead in the Black Cloaks have over-run the world and now it's up to a group of teenagers to save the world. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1: Game: Start

"Does anyone have a flashlight or a match or something?" A female voice asked.

"No. You know we're not exactly allowed to bring matches to school." A male voice replied.

"Does anyone have a flashlight then?" The same female asked again.

"Err… I don't think any of us keep a flashlight with us either…" A second male voice replied.

"Ugh do I have to do everything on my own?" A second female groaned angrily as she started looking through her bag but it was hard considering it was too dark to see.

After a long pause, the girl pulled out her iPhone from her bag and switched on the flashlight on the back showing them about 6 metres of the tunnel in front of them, "There."

"Hey, look! Is that… a button?" A boy said as he pressed the button curiously which caused lights on the sides of the tunnel to go on revealing several sixteen year olds.

"I guess we won't need this anymore." The previous girl said as she switched off the flashlight and put it back in her bag.

"Now where should we go?" Another boy asked as he pointed out at the tunnel division ahead of them.

"I say we go left!" A girl said.

"I say we go right." Another boy argued.

"No we should go left!"

"No right!"

"I SAID left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"That tunnel is going to lead us to our death!" The boy exclaimed.

"And since when did you become a fortune teller?!" The girl shouted sarcastically.

Hello. I'm pretty sure you're all wondering how we ended up here. Well, let me tell you our story…

It was the start of the year 2015. Everything seemed to be fine: The World Governments sucking at their jobs as usual, students in class on a Tuesday last period as usual, scientists trying to develop the living style of humanity as usual, global warming still happening, birds and animals migrating with seasons changing; Everything was perfectly fine… Or so we thought.

"So, do you lot get it now?" Mr Akbar, our Physics teacher, asked.

"Yes, sir." The class mumbled half-heartedly.

A girl shot her hand in the air, "Sir what about if…"

This is Angela Soma. She prefers being called Angel. She's that one student with the milky chocolate hair and the blue eyes. She has beautiful pale skin, and stands at about 5"5. She's a nice person and absolutely adores anything related to the Japanese culture which is a reason why her favourite weapon is the Katana.

"Isobel, please shut up." Mr Akbar asked one of the girls sitting on the front desk.

She smirked. "Anything for you, sir!" Mr Akbar rolled his eyes.

Isobel Jackson. Most of her friends call her Izzie. She's British by birth, and definitely by accent. She has brown hair which is actually red in the sun and chocolate brown eyes. She's the shortest in the class, only 5"2, and has olive brown skin. She has a wicked sense of humor, but she can be very mean if you don't know her better. She's one girl you should NOT pick a fight with; she's not afraid of anything and packs a mean punch.

Poison Ivy giggled from next to her. No one knows her real name so we just call her Ivy. She's black haired and green eyed and just to tell you: she's probably the craziest person in this class. She's also the only one as short as Izzie.

Next to Ivy is Alectra Grace or Ally. She's like some kind of superhero if you hear her name but once you get to know her, you'll know how strict and "girly" she is. She is black haired and brown eyed. Some call her a model, standing at a perfect 5"6 and with her princess hair.

Now, on another desk is Omar Keshk, nicknamed Keshk. He's a cheerful person… A VERY cheerful person... He is black haired, black eyed and has a tan skin. He's one of the tallest in the class, standing at a 5"11.

Next to him sitting quietly is Minnie Zefta or Zefta for short. The boys gave her that nickname but she doesn't mind it really even though she is a shy character. She has brown hair, brown eyes and bright pink skin. She's of average height, a standard 5"4.

Fiddling with a pencil on another desk is Fares Ibrahim. His friends call him Ferfer. He's a funny and cool person in a way but can sometimes be a bit too silly. He's one of the tall ones, at a 5"9. He has brown coloured hair, bluish-brown eyes and a bronzy tan skin.

Next to him fooling around is Abdullah Mystifier or Mistyboy. He has brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He's of height 5'8". He's also funny in a way yet annoying in another way.

Next to them is James Liebig, also known as Dodo. He has brown hair, brown eyes and a pale skin. He's 5'10" tall. He's a nice person once you get to know him.

On another desk is Bexy Sting. She's probably the most hyper student in our class, a loving person though but if you have a secret then you better it keep it away from her. She has very pale skin, caramel colored hair and light blue eyes. She's one of the tallest girls, of height 5'6".

Next to her is Dana Al Ghazali but you can call her Dandan for short. She's a really nice person. She's cute, funny and LOVES fashion. She has brownish-red hair and hazel eyes. She's average height.

And on another table is Mary-Ann or Mary. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. She has a peachy white skin and is 5'6" tall. She's quiet and shy though social at times.

Next to her is Angelrina de Val. Rye for short. She's some kind of detective-like kid sitting in our class. I'm telling you: NOTHING gets out of her sight. She has black hair and hazel eyes. She's a Caucasian of height 6'1" which makes her the tallest girl in our class.

On another desk is Ashton Turner, nicknamed Ash. A REALLY quiet and silent person so he prefers to sit alone. He has a tan skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He's 5'9" tall.

Sitting next to Izzie attempting to make terrible jokes is Anwroo Akbar, (yes, he has the same last name as Mr. Akbar but are fortunately for him unrelated). He's extremely stubborn and defiant and if you tell him not to do something, he probably will. He's a tall guy. He has black-mixed-with-yellow hair, hazel eyes and a pale skin.

Next to him is Jeff Winger. He can give inspirational speeches which is only when he is in the serious mood otherwise he's a careless person. He has a pale skin, brown hair and brownish-hazel eyes. He's 6'1" tall.

Next to them is Senior Chang or El Tigre (he's Asian). He's a pretty annoying person and uses the word 'Chang' in almost everything he says and the biggest problem is he is short-tempered. So if he annoys you and you pick a fight with him then I wish you luck. He has a pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He's also 5'8" tall.

On another desk, for the eighth time, is… Handsome Jack, also known as HJ. He's a bit like Ivy except not as evil as she is. He has a pale skin, light brown hair and green eyes. He's 5'10" tall.

Next to him is A-Man or "Dude". Even though his name makes you think he is some kind of gangster guy, he's most definitely the furthest from that. He's not a serious person except when in dangerous situations. Serious usually? NO. Serious in danger? YES. He has a light brown skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He's 5'5" tall.

Next to him is Mohammad Al Masri or Hamood. He has black hair, black eyes and a pale skin. He's 5'10" tall. I don't have much to say about him since we hardly ever spoke.

And on the last desk, finally, is Nikola whose last name is unidentified or simply: I don't know. He's a calm and smart person but silly at times though. He is black eyed and brown haired. He has a Caucasian skin and is 5'8" tall.

Next to him is Alexandra Nicholas or Nexi. She is kind yet strict so you wouldn't want to go around messing with her. She's a Caucasian with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She's 5'8" tall.

And finally, next to her is me, Anne Wood. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm a Caucasian and I'm 5'6" tall. I hate having to describe myself but here's how my personality is like: I can be brave, intelligent in a way, hard-minded, strong-willed and short-tempered so don't mess with me or you will end up with bruises all over your body (I also secretly love cute things but don't tell anyone!).

Now that you've met our class, we can continue the story…

"Right, so moving on, the electromagnetic spec-" Mr Akbar was interrupted by the school's alarm going off. Mr Akbar's eyes widened when the alarm bell sounded different to the fire alarm, high pitched and prolonged. It was the intruder alarm.

"Right, lights off, completely silent or I'll have you by your dolt, grab your bags!" Mr Akbar ordered as he typed something on the computer in front of him quickly.

"Isn't that the fire alarm?" A-Man asked.

"No. It sounds different, there must be something else going on out there." Rye stated.

Soon enough the whole class had their bags on their backs. Mr Akbar pressed one more button and a part of the floor flew open, revealing a tunnel.

"Go in! Quick!" Mr Akbar ordered the students, his eyes full of concern as he helped a few of the shorter girls through the mounted doorway. They start jumping down into the hole one by one.

As soon as they were all inside, the students looked back for their favorite teacher, but Mr Akbar had already pressed another button causing the opening to slowly shut close. He switched off the computer and turned everything off, getting ready to exit the class and hide. Opening the classroom door, the blood drained out of his face as he came chest to chest with black cloaks and a feeling of despair. A few of the students screamed as the door finally closed on the image of their favorite teacher for the last time.

So that's how we ended up in this tunnel with these heavy bags stuck on our backs.

"You know what? I'm taking my bag off, it's not like it's of any use now." Anne dropped her bag.

"I'm leaving my bag too!" Mistyboy exclaimed acting like some kind of hero as he took his bag off.

"And so will I!" Fares followed him and soon so did everyone.

Anne and Rye met eyes and sighed. "Kids." they muttered.

It wasn't ten seconds till the right or left argument had started between Chang and Ally.

"I'm telling you it's the right!" Chang exclaimed.

"Shut up boy! You know nothing! It's the left." Ally yelled back.

"IT IS THE RIGHT!"

"NO IT'S THE LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"LEFT!"

"RI-" Change was interrupted.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Izzie shouted in anger. Unsurprisingly, they did.

"Something is going on out there and it doesn't sound like it's something good..." Alexandra moaned.

"And you two are busy fighting over what? A tunnel!" James threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh shut up! If we don't decide then-" Chang was interrupted.

"Enough! All of you!" Anne ordered with her arms crossed causing everyone to go silent, "You're being such babies! If you keep acting like that then we have absolutely no chances of surviving!"

Angel and Izzie nodded in agreement. Angel said sadly, "Mr Akbar is probably… gone now…"

Izzie said with a pained voice; "And he did this to save us."

"We shall not lose a soul in vain." Anne said then turned to Ashton, "Take the map out."

Ash nods silently as he pulled out the school blueprints map from his bag. He took a look at it and said, "We should go left."

"HA!" Ally laughed in Chang's face.

"Oh shut up." Chang said with an angry expression on his face.

"Where did you get that map?" Anwroo and Jeff asked at the same time.

"Mr Akbar gave it to me before I went down the hole since I was the last to leave." Ash replied quietly.

"So where exactly does this map take us?" Nikola asked.

"The map leads to a training shelter, I think." Mary replied in a low voice.

"It will protect us for a while but…" Dana paused.

"It won't last long." Minnie quietly continued Dana's comment.

There was a period of silence. Everyone was thinking about the same thing; Mr. Akbar.

"Everyone take your bags with you, we might need them." Anne said determinedly as she picked her bag up and started marching towards the left tunnel following Ash.

"I hate Tuesdays." Mohammad stated as he walked after the group with a heavy bag on his back.

"Yeah, me too. I hate today in particular." " HJ added.

"And I hate dark places…" Bexy said in a low voice.

"Me too." Minnie and Dana said to Bexy.

"Shush ya Zefta." Mistyboy grinned at Minnie.

"Okay…" Minnie said quietly.

As they slowly trekked through the tunnel, stumbling once in a while, eventually they heard a loud scream and heard three sets of loud footsteps pounding from behind them. Seconds later it was followed by the sound of something obviously heavy coming at a similar speed.

"RUN!" Anne screamed as she realised they were running from some very familiar black cloaks.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Underground Tunnel

"RUN!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Everyone cried as they ran for it.

"What's chasing us?!" Izzie asked Anne as she got closer to her.

"I'm not sure but it looked like a walking plant thing... wait a minute!" Anne replied as she slowly stopped running realizing something.

"AAAA-" Everyone ran into the back of Izzie and Anne.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" The creature yelled.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone, excluding Anne and Izzie, screamed after hearing the creature's loud voice.

"No wait. Stop!" Izzie ordered as she saw Anne grin at her with the oops-my-fault face.

"But… But!" Half of the students cried back.

Izzie walked towards the walking plant and poked it.

"Hey, stop it!" It cried. Izzie stared at the creature for a while before pulling the leaves off of it.

"Chris!" Everyone exclaimed.

Chris Jace or CJ for short. He's a brown haired male with chestnut eyes. He's a nice person and is usually humorous but when it's time to be serious, he's as serious as can be. Comparatively brave and strong willed.

"What exactly were you thinking chasing us like that?!" One of the three teens, a male, who were running earlier asked.

This is George Ashraf or Khorkhe as our Spanish teacher calls him. He's a strong and active person but he too is silly. He has a Caucasian skin, black hair and black eyes. He's also 6'2" tall making him one of the tallest people here.

Along with him is um… Zerycool… Yeah kids in our school can be a bit… weird. Hmm… I don't know how to describe him really. He's funny in a way but he's also stupid so I'm not really sure how he made it all this way alive… He has a tan skin, orange hair and red eyes. He's also 5'8" tall.

"JESSY!" Anne cried and hugged the third teen.

This is my best friend, Jessica David or Jessy as I like to call her. She's a very nice yet silly person. She has a pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes. She's 5'6" tall.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was asking you guys to help me out of these things but you guys just ran off screaming. Do you have ANY idea how terrible it is to run with a ton of leaves over your eyes? I don't think so." Chris glared at them.

"Isn't it almost the same thing as running in high heels?" Jessy asked absent-minded.

"And you, you told us to run!" Chang glared at Anne.

"Oh shut up. I made a mistake." Anne replied to him with an angry tone.

"So wait, how did you make that scary loud voice?" Omar asked.

"Well I was just groaning because of the heavy leaves." CJ replied.

"I would guess that the reason his voice sounded strange is because of this tunnel. Echoes can be clearly heard here." Rye stated.

"What about the big heavy thumping noise?" Mary-Ann asked.

"I have no deductions about that." Rye replied.

Suddenly the same sounds from before of something very big and heavy moving could be heard by the students.

"Um… Guys…" HJ pointed behind them.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed as they started running again.

"Ugh what is it this time?!" Fares groaned.

"Nothing much! It's just a huge rolling rock that wants to kill us." Mistyboy replied.

"WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL HAS THESE THINGS UNDERGROUND?!" Omar cried as he ran.

"We're gonna die!" A-man cried as they got to a dead end.

"I shall use my EVIL powers to vanquish this wall we speak of! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ivy laughed crazily.

"We can't get any further, it's a dead end! Ash, what does that map say?!" Anne exclaimed.

"There's supposed to be a secret passage here somewhere but I don't see it!" Ash replied frantically.

"Pssst! Up here!" Two voices called from the tunnel's low ceiling. Everyone looked up to see an opening in the wall with two familiar faces emerging from it.

"Come on! Climb up quickly!" One of them ordered as the two of them helped the teens out before the huge rock slammed into the wall they were just leaning against.

"Oh god!" Nikola exhaled as he lied on the ground of the tunnel that they were now in.

"Marwan!" Bexy cried as she jumped at one of the boys that just saved them and hugged him.

Marwan Marwan or eh… Just Marwan for short. He's Bexy's boyfriend so I would just like to state that those two are the lovey doveys of our class.

Anne smirked as the two lovebirds whispered to each other.

So as I was saying, he has brown hair and brown eyes. He's lean, tall and muscular standing at a very big 5"11. He's the strong and fearless man in Bexy's eyes. He is kind of silly but those two make a sickeningly adorable couple.

"You got me so worried! I thought that something bad had happened to you!" Bexy cried.

"Don't worry. There's nothing to worry about." Marwan said as he hugged her back with a smile on his face.

"Awwww!" Dana, Angela, Minnie and Ally cried together. Izzie rolled here eyes and gagged, until she saw her best friend.

"Harry!" Izzie exclaimed as she hugged the other boy who helped save them.

Anne introduced someone that most of the class had never met before. "Harry Stotter-Brooks."

Harry looked up from Izzie's shoulder. "Oi, Izzie, love, you're choking me!"

He has hazel eyes which have a ring of toffee-caramel around the pupil, and they're so deep you can't look at them and lie. He seems silly, and he's alot of fun, but makes an amazing friend. Harry self-consciously ran his hand through his hazel hair as Anne introduced him.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HUGGING?!" Chang shouted.

"First it was Anne and Jessy then Bexy and Marwan, and now it is Izzie and Harry. What's this?!" Jeff agreed with Chang.

"HUG ME BROTHAH!" Chang exclaimed as he stretched his arms out.

"NO." Jeff replied.

"Ugh, whatever." Chang growled.

"Ain't no one got time for you, kid." Anwroo commented.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID?!" Chang exploded.

"You."

"Those idiots." Anne face palmed.

"Stop it both of you!" Ally walked into the middle of the two boys.

"Who invited little miss sunshine here?" Chang mocked.

"Hey! Shut up boy!" Ally ordered.

Bexy noticed Izzie getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Oh dear." Bexy muttered and covered her ears, aware of the oncoming yells.

Izzie took a deep breath, "FOR THE LOVE OF MANCHESTER UNITED, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP YOU BUNCH OF TWITS!"

Everyone immediately shut up and a few even apologized guiltily, looking scorned.

"Ah! Scared faces, me likey! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ivy laughed maniacally again which caused everyone to stay still in their places with blank face expressions.

"Yeah… So… Anyway…" Everyone tried to restart the conversation.

"So now where do we go?" James asked.

"This way." Harry said as he led the way through the tunnel.

"How do YOU know?" Zerycool glared at Harry.

"Well obviously because this is a one way tunnel, you plonker." Harry replied as he continued walking being followed by everyone else. Bexy and Izzie giggled.

"What does that even mean...?" a few muttered quietly.

"When will this crisis ever be over?" Angela frowned.

"Um… Never?" Bexy suggested.

"No way!" Dana exclaimed.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure it out when we get to this shelter place." Anne said and shrugged.

A few minutes later, after walking seemingly forever, the teens squealed with happiness as they saw pools of light above a staircase up ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shelter

"We're here!" Minnie exclaimed.

"Finally!" Anwroo exclaimed too.

"Last person in this tunnel is a rotten egg!" Bexy announced as she made a run for it to the stairs and was followed by the rest of the teens.

"Count me out." Anne and Izzie muttered together.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! THE EVIL QUEEN SHALL PASS FIRST! AHAHAHA!" Ivy screamed like a maniac as she pushed her way through to the stairs.

"Stop pushing!" Chang yelled at Ally.

"I didn't push you!" Ally yelled back as the flames in both of the teens' eyes lit.

"You pushed me!"

"No I didn't! It was Ivy that pushed me!"

"So you admit you pushed me on purpose when Ivy pushed you?!"

"No! I didn't push you!"

"Don't you two ever stop?" Nikola questioned the two.

"NO." Chang and Ally replied together.

"You don't have to yell." Nikola glared at the two.

"Will you two stop arguing and climb the darn stairs?" Marwan groaned.

With no words said, everyone climbed up the stairs quickly only to find themselves in some kind of lobby like that of a hospital. It was pretty large. To the right side of the lobby there were black sofas and a large table with a flower pot on it and a few magazines. There was also a big white counter with a telephone on it, a computer and a table microphone in front of the computer. And to the left side was a long hallway with several doors in it.

Mary-Ann walked up to the counter where she finds the table microphone. She pressed the red button which was on the stand of the table microphone, "Test. Test. Test." She said on the microphone her voice being heard everywhere around the building.

"Ooh! Show me!" Omar exclaimed as he, James, Mistyboy and Fares ran at the microphone.

"Check, check. One, two, three. One, two, three. Officer, can you hear me? Over." Fares said on the microphone.

"Sir, yes sir! I can hear you very clearly. Over." Mistyboy replied.

"Move!" Omar and James push the two away from the microphone.

"I like to move it move it," James sang.

"I like to move it move it," Omar continued.

"I like to move it move it," James and Omar sang together.

"Ya like to: MOVE IT!" James, Omar, Fares and Mistyboy sang together.

"Idiots." Izzie muttered.

"I'm hungry!" Angela cried.

"Me too!" Dana cried.

"We're gonna go look for the kitchen." George said.

"If there is one." Chris added as he headed to the hallway with George and Zerycool.

"Hey, what's that?" Jessy asked as she picked up a letter from the table with the magazines, "IMPORTANT: MUST BE READ."

"Show me that." Anne clutched the letter from her friend's hand.

_"If you are reading this message then this means that you must have probably reached the shelter safely._

_For a long time, the school had been preparing this shelter in case of dangers such as wars or who knows, maybe a zombie apocalypse?" _Anne was interrupted.

"Got that right." Jeff stated sarcastically.

_"We have supplied the place with food that should last for at least 3 months if there is about 30 students. There are fifteen rooms with two beds and a bathroom each and hopefully this should be enough for all of you students. There is a small-"_ Anne was interrupted again.

"Hey! We found the kitchen!" Zerycool called out from the hallway.

_"... kitchen with stoves and microwaves in case you want to cook or heat something. There is also a large dining room, a play room, a library and a study room and you are all forced to continue your studies on your own otherwise Computress will make sure you do that."_

"Computress?" HJ asked.

_"Oh I forgot to mention Computress. To bring Computress to life, you must switch on the main computer which is in the lobby."_

"Maybe we should keep her dead." Fares suggested.

_"And no you can't keep her switched off since she is the one who creates the magnetic field around the building that protects you. She will also help you around the place and tell you what to do."_

"BAHAHAHAHA!" A-Man burst into laughter after hearing the person-who-wrote-the-letter's response to Fares.

_"Down on the left side of the basement, is the training area. Be careful with those weapons please. Oh! I almost forgot again, in each bedroom there is a secret wall panel where the weapons are held. In the basement, you can do all sorts of training such as accurate shooting training and speed attack trainings, etc. On the right side of the basement there is also a sports gym for those who want to remain fit. There is also a gadgets room, full of communication gadgets such as phones, laptops, walkie-talkies, etc. in case of leaving the shelter. For further help, ask Computress. Now with all this said, I wish you luck my fellow students._

_Thank you,_

_Headteacher"_

"I'm starting to realise how serious this situation is." Chang said.

"Why congratulations on the notice!" Nexi said with sarcasm.

"Yeah yeah." Chang said with no emotion.

Anne walked towards the computer in the lobby and switched it on.

"System Activated. Analyzing Data. Please Wait." A robotic voice said, "Welcome. I am Computress and I will help you with your stay here."

"Cool!" Bexy exclaimed.

"First of all, you better go put anything that you have with you in your rooms. That is if-"

"ROOM FIGHT!" Someone yelled as all the teens including Anne and Izzie made a run for it to choose their rooms.

"... if you haven't already done so..."

A few minutes later, everyone had their school bags lying on their beds. The girls occupied the first six rooms while the boys occupied the nine other rooms. In room 1 for the girls were Ally and Dana. In room 2 were Izzie and Bexy. In room 3 were Rye and Nexi. In room 4 were Angela and Ivy. In room 5 were Mary-Ann and Minnie and in room 6 were Anne and Jessy. And for the boys, in room 7 were Zerycool and George. In room 8 were Chris and Omar. In room 9 were Fares and Mistyboy. In room 10 were James and Nikola. In room 11 were Anwroo and Jeff. In room 12 were HJ and A-Man. In room 13 were Harry and Marwan. In room 14 were Mohammad and Ash and in room 15 was Chang.

"Good. Now I'm guessing you all must be hungry after this little trip of yours." Computress said.

"Oh yes please!" Dana exclaimed.

"I don't mind anything." Nikola calmly said.

"Well I'm hungry to be honest!" Nexi exclaimed.

"Are you gonna prepare our food?" Rye asked Computress not knowing where to look.

"No." Computress replied.

"Oh?" Rye asked.

"I have been designed to help with several things but that doesn't including cooking. I can give instructions on what to do though. But you'll have to sort yourselves out." Computress said coldly.

"Oh come on!" Several students complained.

"Well who's going to do the cooking?" Computress asked.

"The girls... Girls... Yes the girls..." The boys replied together.

"NO." The girls yelled.

"Bunch of lazy butts." Anne said with her arms crossed and an evil glare on her face.

"I _REFUSE _to be part of this... this... This INSANITY!" Ivy shouted.

"Look who's talking." Fares eyed Ivy.

"SHUT UP YOU! DON'T LET ME USE MY DARK POWERS!" Ivy yelled. And knowing Chang...

"Since when did _YOU_ have dark powers?" Chang joined in. Then Ally...

"What does this have to do with you?!" Ally yelled at Chang.

"No. Don't start this." Marwan tried to march in.

"And who invited Mr Good Guy here?!" Chang said with sarcasm.

"Hey! Watch out for how you talk with him!" Bexy warned.

"Did anyone talk to you?" Anwroo muttered to Bexy.

"Hey watch it!" Marwan yelled at Anwroo.

"Guys, please stop it!" Nexi cried.

"You're being childish!" Rye exclaimed.

"No body caaaaares!" Change sang.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ally shouted.

"Do they always fight like this?" Chris asked Ash. Ash just nodded.

"This is starting to get out of hand..." Mary-Ann said in a low voice.

"Are you going to cry now?" Chang mocked.

"Don't be mean to her." Nikola ordered.

"This is gonna get pretty funny." Mistyboy said as he grabbed a chair and sat down to watch the fight.

"Get off that... chair! And... try to help stop the fight instead!" Minnie tried to shout at Mistyboy.

"Nope." Mistyboy replied.

"Guys! Calm down!" Mohammad ordered but no one listened.

"These people are crazy." A-Man said to HJ who nodded in agreement.

"HEY! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONES HERE!" Ivy yelled at A-Man and HJ.

"Guys, please stop!" Angela cried.

"Yes people! This isn't funny." Omar said.

"I'm marchin' in." James said as he pulled his pants up taking a deep breath to look heroic, "SHUT UP PEOPLE!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" All those fighting yelled back.

"Okay." James said as he walked back to his previous spot.

Anne and Izzie remain in their seats as slowly one by one of the students joined the fight till the whole class was fighting aside from Jessy, Chris, George, Zerycool and Ash.

"YOU ARE WORSE! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! FIGHT ME IF YOU CAN! Stop please! Enough! No more! SHUT UP YOU! You're being mean! Yeah yeah, like you can beat me in a fight." The different sentences from the different people were heard around the lobby.

"I regret being switched on." Computress muttered.

"Don't worry, Anne will deal with this." Jessy replied to Computress.

"YOU'RE AN ANNOYING IDIOT! Oh yeah?!" Some teens shouted as Anne slowly stood up.

"Three..." Chris started the countdown.

"Two..." Zerycool continued it.

"One..." George counted down.

"Zero." Izzie said in a low, careless tone.

"IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS GATHERED TOGETHER UNDER ONE ROOF!" Anne exploded. Everyone dropped dead silent.

"... So... Who's doing the cooking...?" Computress asked.

"I. Will. Me! Me too! I will!" Anne, Jessy, Nexi and Mary-Ann said together.

"Good. I will help you with the instructions. Now off to the kitchen." Computress said.

"I think we've over done it this time..." Fares said.

"You THINK?" Izzie continued, "You all would've been dead meat if it wasn't for Mr Akbar."

"She's right..." Jeff said.

"Everyone out there..." Minnie said in a low voice.

"Is probably... dead." Dana continued Minnie's sentence.

"We are forgetting that-" Nexi paused.

"That we're fighting against-" Rye paused.

"Something that won't take us for a joke." Angela completed the sentence.

"These "Dead" will try to kill us..." Omar said.

"No matter how weak or strong we might be." Marwan added.

"We need to be serious." Chris stated.

"These things out there can attack us at anytime and..." James paused.

"And God knows when." Nikola continued.

"This hatred amongst us must come to an end." Ally said.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed as they realised something: They are all nothing without each other.

"So, do we agree to work together?" Izzie asked putting her hand in front of her in mid-air.

"YEAH!" Everyone exclaimed, excluding Ash who just nodded quietly, with excitement as they placed their hands on Izzie's hand to show that they're in.

About two hours later, the stars had already filled the sky and a crescent moon can be seen. Mary-Ann came out of the kitchen to announce that dinner is ready.

"Dinner's ready," Mary-Ann tried to announce, "Go to the dining room, please."

"Awesome!" Everyone exclaimed happily and some even ran to the dining room.

In the dining room, the other three females, Anne, Jessy and Nexi, were placing the plates onto the table which has already been prepared earlier with forks, spoons, knives, cups and handkerchiefs.

"Take your seats everyone!" Jessy exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Wow, this actually looks-" Rye was interrupted.

"DELICIOUS!" Fares, Omar, Mistyboy, Chang and Anwroo cried as they had already stuffed their mouths with the food.

In about thirty minutes time, everyone was seated and the teens were happily talking to each other and passing the food dishes to each other like one big happy family and were almost done with their dinner.

"What did you tell them?" Anne whispered to Izzie.

"Nothing much. Just gave them the introduction to a speech which they continued together." Izzie whispered back.

"Ah. I see." Anne paused, "Good job I must say."

"Heh yeah."

"Are you all done eating yet?" Computress asked.

"Yes! Yeah! Yup!" A few students replied.

"Good." Computress said as parts of the wall open from which robotic hands emerged to take the plates away.

"Ooh!" Bexy exclaimed.

"You can do the dishes right?" James asked.

"That yes." Compuress replied, "Now all of you change into your pajamas, there are supplies of pajamas in your wardrobes of different sizes. Then you can go to sleep. You had a long day today and you'll need some rest because tomorrow we start the real work. Good night."

The teens walked to their rooms where they picked pajamas that fit their sizes and went to bed.

_**From this day onwards, they knew that nothing will ever be the same.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Training

_**Okay so here is a summary of what happened so far:**_

_**A bunch of students were at school when the war alarm went off. Their teacher, Mr Akbar, helped them escape through an underground tunnel where they met up with Chris, Zerycool, George and Jessy. As they were being chased by a huge rolling rock, they get to a dead end but the wall above them is opened up and two people, Marwan and Harry, rescue them. The group finally reaches the shelter which is shaped like a huge Crystal Ball. They are introduced to their new guardian who is basically a powerful computer system called Computress. Computress guides the teens through their first day in the shelter. And so, Chapter 3 ends with everyone going to sleep...**_

It was the second day after the world had come to an end; Most of the students had already woken up and were having their breakfast, which, this time, was cooked by the boys, in the dining room.

The students were enjoying themselves till Computress announced that they were going to start learning how to fight using weapons such as rifles, thrown, pistols rockets, shatter guns and melee. Some "yayed" while others "awed".

The students now had to head to the basement where the training area was. They also found weapons down there so obviously it wasn't only their rooms that were stocked. Before the students could even run at the weapons, they were asked to go and change into their fighting uniforms that were in the wardrobes and these were able to change the colour of the wide stripe that ran all the way from the top of the outfit, that is the neck, on the left to the bottom of the legs. They were the flexible type of outfits that allowed for easy and quick movements. The outfit was basically black except for the stripe. There was a colour selector on the chest part of the outfit which was actually the school badge on a circle-shaped piece of plastic which when removed had a small computer-controlled screen which let you select the colours.

Anne had changed the stripe colour into magenta. Chris changed his' into red. Isobel changed hers to crimson. Angela changed hers to royal blue. Ivy changed hers into red too. Alectra changed hers to gold. Omar changed his' to blue. Fares to blue too. Bexy to red as well. Ashton changed his to grey. Jessica changed hers to purple. Minnie to blue. Angelrina to blue. Anwroo to green. Mistyboy to brown. George to blue. Zerycool to red. James to green. Dana to florescent pink. Jeff to black, which made the outfit look completely black. Chang to a red-yellow colour. Nikola to blue. Mary-Ann to turquoise. Alexandra to turquoise too. H.J. to red. A-Man to yellow. Mohammad to blue. Harry to blue and Marwan to red.

After the students got back into their training outfits, the students went back down to the basement to continue what they were down for.

"Alright now, you may all choose your preferred weapons." Computress' statement was followed by the sounds of teens rushing over to pick their weapons.

Anne had been able to get her hands on a bow along with its arrows as well as two normal guns which she inserted into her belt's pockets.

"Yes I know. They are irrelevant." Anne said to Jessy who was staring at her looking dazed.

Isobel had some daggers as well as a bow along with its arrows. Angela got the same weapons as Isobel. Ivy got her hands on what looked like a Goo-gun and a creepy-looking-like-and-maybe-magical sword. Alectra decided she was going to take a sword and a shield. Omar took some throwing knives and an AK-47 Rifle. Fares took a dagger and a pistol. Bexy took throwing-knives and a machete. Ashton took a DobleMAC machine-gun and a sword. Jessica took a bow and its arrows plus a rock shield. Minnie took a magical-looking sword. Angelrina took a Katana a.k.a a Japanese sword and a scythe. Anwroo took a knife and a pistol. Mistyboy took an ACR 6.8. George took a Benelli M4 and an Armalite AR-10. Zerycool took two normal guns like Anne. James took a sniper and a ray gun. Dana took a normal Rifle. Jeff took what kind of looked like a paintball gun but was actually an Armalite AR-10. Chang took a Rifle. Nikola took a normal shotgun along with a dagger. Mary-Ann took what looked like an electric electrifier. Alexandra took some mini bombs and a Benelli M4. H.J. took a chain gun and a big machete. A-Man took a sword and some grenades. Mohammad took throwing-knives. Harry took a big gun and Marwan took an ACR 6.8. Chris looked around but couldn't find any weapons that he liked.

"Why didn't you pick any weapons?" George asked Chris who was sitting alone in a corner.

"I just don't feel like that any of these weapons are meant for me." Chris replied.

"Well, hey, you have to pick something for now at least." Anne joined the two, "You don't wanna be eaten, do you?"

"No..." Chris replied.

"Okay then." Anne said before walking away back to the rest of the class.

"Come on, let's go." George said to Chris, who took one of the normal guns that were there.

"Now that everyone has decided on their weapons, you may all proceed to the proper training sections." Computress continued, "First two training, which shall be for the whole day, are all those that include bullets, which I would like to refer to as "Guns". So therefore, Guns training on Court One and those using sharp weapons, that is stabbing, on Court Two. Those with swords, bows and arrows and scythes stay out. Bombs cannot be trained due to that being a waste of bombs and I am pretty sure you all know how to throw circular objects at an object."

"Um... what?" Mary-Ann asked looking confused as well as everyone else.

"What do you mean by "Court One" and "Court Two"?" Nikola asked.

"Right, I forgot." Computress said as two parts of the wall moved back and other walls replaced it. The one onto the right had the words 'Court 1' written on it while the one on the left had 'Court 2' on it.

"What kind of Computer forgets?" Fares whispered to Omar.

"Don't ask me." Omar whispered back looking apathetic.

"Problem fixed." Computress stated after the walls had been replaced.

In both Court 1 and Court 2, several concretes on the floor sank down and target dolls grew out of them. There was about twenty of them on each court which seemed to be enough for the students with guns and stabbing weapons.

Anne, Chris, Ivy, Omar, Fares, Ashton, Anwroo, Mistyboy, George, Zerycool, James, Dana, Nexi, Jeff, Chang, Nikola, Alexandra, H.J., Harry and Marwan went to Court 1. Each one of them was handed a head cap which would block the loud sound noises of the guns shooting from harming their ears. On Court 2, Bexy, Mohammad, Isobel, Angela, Mary-Ann and H.J. were standing.

"Of course those of you who have both weapons can stay in your place and just aim at the same target." Computress said those words mainly to Omar, Fares, Anwroo and Nikola.

"Okay." The four of them nodded.

"Also, please note that if you have two different types of guns, make sure you switch between them every once in awhile." Computress paused for a little before continuing, "You all have the whole day so you don't need to worry about anything. If you get tired, you may exit, just make sure you don't run into anyone and those who have nothing to train should go study."

"Noooooo!" Several students from those outside the courts cried.

"But it's the end of the world! There is no more school!" Alectra cried.

"I have been designed for multiple tasking so therefore you all better be in class. I have cameras all over the place-"

"EVEN IN... Our rooms?" Jessy lowered her voice.

"You're worrying about the rooms? Worry about the bathrooms woman!" A-Man exclaimed making everyone in the basement freak out mainly the girls.

"No you idiots. The cameras automatically shut down when they sense humans in the bathroom. We had to set cameras everywhere because you never know how those "things" can break in. And yes there are cameras in your rooms which are always on so keep an eye out." Computress said.

"What kind of computer calls people idiots?" James whispered to Mistyboy.

"What kind of computer wants to see people in their pyjamas?!" Mistyboy replied.

"Okay, the training starts now." Computress announced as the targets on the two courts started moving. "Come on you lot, off to class."

"Aww..." Rye cried as she walked with the few students out of the basement and to an empty classroom with a big board.

Meanwhile in the basement...

"Hey! Watch it!" Ivy yelled at H.J.

"Sorry!" H.J. apologised.

"Who would've ever thought we would be using such weapons in our lives?!" Omar exclaimed excitedly while shooting at his target.

"Oh my god! This rifle is amazing!" Dana exclaimed.

"Out of my way people!" George yelled pulling up his Benelli M4 and shooting at the target.

Quick gunshots are heard from Anne and Zerycool's direction who were holding two normal guns in both hands and shooting one after the other continuously. It wasn't easy to aim correctly at the target though.

"Nice shooting!" Nexi called out to Anne and Zerycool.

"Beginner's luck!" Chang exclaimed using his rifle to shoot the target. "Watch and learn!" He said as he shot at the target but he missed.

The bullet headed towards Angela in Court 2 all the way from Court 1. A wall quickly came out of the floor blocking the bullet just in time.

"Oy! What was that for?!" Angela shouted at Chang.

"One more thing, can you all please try not to kill each other? Otherwise we might have to hold training sessions outside, which by the way, is not safe." Computress warned.

"So what were you saying again?" Fares mocked Chang, who just glared back.

Isobel on Court Two however, seemed to be the most advanced amongst the class. She was able to run across target dolls and stab them all in the way as she passed by. Bexy and Marwan were working together and apparently somehow managed to murder the targets rather than just shoot at them.

"I am getting bored." Isobel said considering she has pretty much mastered stabbing.

"I know me too. Stabbing isn't hard, it's too easy." Angela, who had the same weapons as Isobel, sighed.

"If you think you're good enough, you can go join the others upstairs in class for the lesson." Computress stated.

"Alrighty then." Angela and Isobel left the court and headed upstairs to join those having a lesson.

Meanwhile somewhere in a deserted airport where there is nothing but walking corpses and dead bodies all over the airport...

"My Lord." A deep scary croaked voice, which wore a black cloak, said.

"What is it?" Another deep voice, that sounded less croaked compared with the first and who was also wearing a black cloak, asked.

"We are ready to take control."

"Ah... Very good."

"Haha. These humans thought they could beat us when we are immortal." The first voice spoke.

"We are not immortal. Don't make this mistake. Our weaknesses are not identified but that doesn't mean we are immortal. We were able to take over the whole world in two days. This is surprising though."

"What do you mean, my Lord?"

"There is no way that those humans gave in just like that. They must be up to something."

"But how, my Lord? We have killed them all. They will reanimate and in a matter of hours, we will have a large army of Dead."

Someone else, who was limping, walks through the door.

"My Lord!" A third voice exclaimed with a croaked voice.

"What is it?"

"Some kids have escaped and are in hiding. Here they are." The voice said after pressing some buttons on the computer's keyboard and showed a group of high school teenagers practicing with weapons.

"Wait... Zoom in." The main voice commanded and the screen zoomed in on a brown haired girl who was using two shotguns. "It's that girl. The one... The one who made me like this."

"Your orders, my Lord?"

"Find where these kids are hiding."

"But, my lord, their location won't show. The waves from the satellite are disrupted and won't identify the location. They must have built a repulsion shield around the building."

"FIX THE PROBLEM AND FIND THOSE LITTLE RATS!" The Dark Voice yelled sounding even scarier and madder than before.

"Y-yes my Lord!" The third voice stuttered as it walked out limping just the same way as when it entered.

"Ugh, I knew there was something wrong." The main voice spoke.

"Don't worry my Lord. They won't escape this time." The other voice said and also limped its way out of the room.

"You'll regret all that you did to me, kid. I WILL REVENGE!" The main voice shouted in the dark airport control centre.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Magic Wand

**Chapter 5: The Magic Wand**

That night after the training was over and everyone had gone to bed, all of them were sleeping except one...

Chris lied back on his bed looking at the ceiling of the room when he hears some noise outside. Sitting upright, the boy looks from the window next to his bed outside at the trees. Forests usually look scary at night time, but this forest even looked scary during the morning. Chris suddenly saw a faint trace of light coming from the forest. Due to the fact that he was unable to sleep, he decided to check it out. Taking out his gun, Chris slowly leaves the room, making sure that Omar doesn't wake up to see him leave. Unfortunately for Chris, Omar was awake and heard him leave the room, so he carefully sneaks after him. He watches Chris as he walks into the forest and goes to knock on James and Nikola's room.

Nikola, who was half asleep, opened the door for Omar.

"What?!" Nikola whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Chris just went into the forest." Omar whispered.

"What?!" Nikola almost said loudly.

"What is it?" James yawned.

"Chris left the shelter and is heading towards the forest!" Nikola almost shouted again.

"Get your weapons and let's go after him. We'll meet up in front of the exit." James said finally feeling awake after taking his Sniper and walking towards the two.

"I will be right back." Omar said as he quickly went to get his AK-57 Rifle while Nikola got his shotgun and daggers.

A few minutes later the three teens were in front of the shelter's door about to exit when Computress speaks.

"Where do you three think you're going?" Computress asked in a monotone.

"Hush! Chris just left the shelter. Didn't you see?!" James exclaimed in a low tone.

"And we're going to find him and bring him back." Omar said.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Nikola added.

"I will refrain from telling anyone what has transpired." Computress moaned as the trio exited the shelter and headed towards the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Anne... Anne!" A girl exclaimed inside Anne and Jessica's room.

"WHAT?!" Anne shouted angrily at whoever was calling for waking her up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you..." Jessy spoke, "But did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Anne yawned.

"I heard a few of the boys talk then footsteps."

"Are you sure?" Anne yawned one more time.

"Yes." Jessy replied. To that, Anne left out of bed and walked towards the room door, unlocked it and exited the room with Jessy following her.

Anne notices that two of the bedrooms have opened doors and goes to look in, but finds four missing boys.

"Ugh, great. Let me go get Izzie." Anne said to Jessy before heading to and knocking on Isobel and Bexy's bedroom door, rapping on it softly.

Bexy, who was yawning, opened the door before asking, "What's- What's wrong?"

"Tell Izzie we have four boys out of bed." Anne said quietly.

"Heard them leave their rooms." Isobel, who stood behind Bexy, spoke.

"Did you hear where-" Anne was interrupted by Computress' voice.

"Three of them headed into the forest after a boy, I think his name was Chris."

"Alright. Get your weapons and we'll meet in the lobby." Isobel told Anne and Jessy.

About three minutes later, the four girls meet up in the lobby, in front of the door, exactly where the boys met.

"The forest is big... How are we supposed to find them?" Bexy asked.

"What's that...?" Jessy, who was looking through the glass windows of the shelter, said pointing at a small spot of light.

"That must be where they are heading." Anne said.

"Those idiots better not be in trouble." Isobel muttered.

"Let's go." Anne said as the girls exited the shelter and walked into the forest following the source of light.

Somewhere in the forest...

"Are we lost?" James asked Nikola.

"No." Nikola replied.

"Are you sure?" Omar asked.

"No." Nikola replied again.

"You've got to be kidding me..." James said.

"Well hey, it's not my fault that Chris went into the forest alone!" Nikola replied in an angrily.

"What are we gonna do now?" Omar cried.

"Guys?" A fourth voice spoke.

"What?" The boys turned around to see Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked them.

"Rescuing you." James replied.

"From what?"

"From STUPIDITY! That's what! Who goes into a bloody forest at midnight! Especially when there are things trying to kill us!" Nikola shouted.

"Wait," Chris who got distracted by the same light he saw earlier said as he started walking after it.

"I am not liking this." Omar cried.

The four boys reach a small cave in the middle of a clearing of trees and went in only to see a huge rock that looks like a table with what looks like a shiny wand lying on it.

"What's this?" Chris asked as he picked up the wand.

"Show me." James said before taking the wand from Chris. "Oh, look at me! I am Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"

"Shut up." Chris said in an annoyed tone, taking back the wand.

"Boys! Where are you?!" Several female voices calls from a distance.

"Oh no... We're in trouble." Omar said.

The girls' voices came closer and closer by the second till the four boys were standing face to face with the four girls.

"You idiots! Do you know how long we have spent looking for you!" Isobel shouted.

"We could have been sleeping!" Jessy, who for the first time was seen angry, exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Anne asked in an angry and impatient tone.

"We were... We followed... We were following Chris!" Omar, James and Nikola cried.

"But I- I couldn't sleep and I saw this light and thought I would go take a look and-"

"Do you have any idea what trouble this has cost us? If there are "Dead" near this forest, they probably heard us by now!" Anne exclaimed in a low voice as to not get any more attention.

"But I- But they- But-"

"No buts! Just get your butts out of this cave and back to the shelter!" Isobel exclaimed.

"Fine!" The boys cried as they walked towards the exit of the cave in front of the girls.

Suddenly a loud growling could be heard.

"Omar!" Everyone cried.

"That wasn't me!" Omar cried.

"Who is it then?" Bexy asked as the growling sound came again. Suddenly, the wand, that Chris was holding, started glowing in red.

"What... Is this?" Chris asked as everyone looked at the wand.

"Guys..." Nikola, who turned to look outside the cave, said stopping dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"I know where the source is from." Nikola, who was at the front, said pointing in front of them at Dead in black cloaks.

"Oh god." Anne whispered as everyone gulped.


End file.
